secondfleetonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Winston Cummings
Early Life and Family Winston early on was academician and always did well in school, but it wasn't academics that was his calling, it was music. At age 10, he started to play the clarinet and the passion for music just simply grew from there. When he attended Miami Edison Senior High School, he was a member of the school's concert and marching bands and quickly excelled there as he was named as the marching band's Head Drum Major for his junior and senior years in high school. He graduated from Miami Edison at the top of his class and was given quick acceptance into Starfleet Academy, though some thought that he would want to go in early, but Winston did not want to. Winston's mother and father, Emily and Jack Cummings respectively, were members of Starfleet as well. Emily was a Science officer working at Starfleet Command and was a member of Starfleet for fifteen years (2320-2335), when at that time her son was born. Emiliy retired from Starfleet as a Lieutenant Commander and is now teaching science at Miami Jackson Senior High School. Jack too joined Starfleet, but went a different route and chose the Command division where he still is an officer of. Jack is currently serving as the Commander of Starbase 269 at the rank of Captain until he was promoted to Rear Admiral in 2372 while retaining command of the Starbase. Jack has now been a member of Starfleet for forty-five years. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments Previous Assignment: Professor of Ship Operations, Starfleet Academy / detached assignment for Starfleet Intelligence and Mission Specialist, USS Berlin Current Assignment: Commanding Officer, USS Indefatigable '' Rank: Captain Service Record Summary *2353: Entered Starfleet Academy, selected as second clarinetist of the UFP Symphony Orchestra, Earth *2356: Graduated from Starfleet Academy, ''Summa Cum Laude (Major: Ship Operations and Tactics, Minor: Command); Completed Bachelor's Degree work majoring in Music at Cambridge University, England *2356: As an Ensign, assigned to USS Ambassador as Senior Flight Controller *2358: Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade *2360: Promoted to Lieutenant; Reassigned to USS Thomas Paine as Operations Manager *2363: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander; elevated to the position of First Officer, USS Thomas Paine *2365: Accepted a posting as Associate Professor of Ship Operations, Starfleet Academy *2367: Battle of Wolf 359 - Assembling of the Cadets *2369: Promoted to Commander, Promoted to Starfleet Academy faculty rank of Professor, served as Principal Guest Conductor of UFP Symphony Orchestra for the 2369 season *2370: Served on the design team for the Sovereign Class ship (until early 2371) *2371: Placed on detached assignment for Starfleet Intelligence; later assigned to USS Berlin as Mission Specialist to investigate Captain Robert Garrett *2373: Promoted to Captain; Reassigned to USS Indefatigable ''as Commanding Officer Assignment Details' ' '''Starfleet Academy (2353-2356)' Declared major early in Ship Operations and Tactics along with a Command Minor. Able to easily grasp all of the concepts of the assignments handed to him. In 2354, began work toward a Bachelor's Degree in Music at Cambridge University while completing courses in San Fransisco. Also earned a seat in the Uniited Federation of Planets Symphony Orchestra as Second Clarinet and moved up to Principal Clarinet in early 2356. Graduated Summa Cum Laude and 5th in the class. While at the academy, he also completed his certifcation to work as a member of the Judge Advocate General's Office. USS Ambassador (2356-2360) Assigned to the Command Division as the Senior Flight Controller over at least seven other Ensigns that had at least two years experience. Many were not thrilled that an officer fresh out of the Academy would get a Senior position, when after a while everyone adjusted and respected the decision made. In 2358, Cummings was promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade while maintaining the same position, though he was starting to be trained as an Operations Manager on the Ambassador before being transferred to the USS Thomas Paine. USS Thomas Paine (2360-2365) Though he was in the Command Division of Starfleet, Cummings was named as Operations Manager and promoted immediately to Lieutenant. Though the Thomas Paine was a small ship, it was still a fine ship to serve and its crew was one of the finest in Starfleet, almost surpassing that of the USS Enterprise-D. By 2363, Cummings was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and though he did not meet the rank requirements for it, Starfleet Command gave approval him to be named First Officer of the Thomas Paine. Starfleet Academy (2365-2371) A second stint at Starfleet Academy, but this time he was a member of the faculty when Cummings accepted a posted as Associate Professor of Ship Operations where for the first two years taught mainly freshman courses and by 2367 he was teaching students of all years including some honors-level courses. By 2369, Cummings was promoted by the Commandant of Starfleet Academy to the rank of Commander as well as promoted to the faculty rank position of (full) Professor. During this time he rejoined the UFP Symphony Orchestra as Principal Clarinetist and was named Principal Guest Conductor for the UFP Symphony Orchestra conducting the final segment of the Spring 2369 season which included the nineteenth-century masterpiece: Beethoven's Ninth Symphony. The 2370-71 school year for Starfleet Academy was the final year as a Professor for his tour at Starfleet Academy. The Commandant of Starfleet Academy nominated Cummings for the prestigous faculty rank of Professor Emeritus, but the Academy voted against the nomination by a slim margin of a vote of 12-11. Those that voted for Cummings to carry the faculty rank included Admirals Nyota Uhura and Alynna Nechayev as well as Vice Admiral Michael Steelman. 'Battle of Wolf 359 Assembling of the Cadets (2367)' The Battle of Wolf 359 was located a very short distance from the Sol Sector where the heart of the Federation was. Professor Cummings was responsible for assembling the corps of cadets for possible active duty, but they would never be activated due to the Federation task force being victorious. 'Designing of the Sovereign Class (2369-2370)' With the beginning of the phasing out of the Galaxy class, Starfleet wanted to build a starship that was sleek looking, but still powerful enough to intimidate anyone that would cross its paths. In 2369, Cummings was on staff to design the Operations concepts for the class as well as take part in the weapons design. However, he would only serve on staff for one year due to committments with Starfleet Academy. Detached Assignments (2371-2373) By 2371, Cummings had left the Academy and was asked to go on assignment for Rear Admiral Paulson in Starfleet Intelligence. Due to his expertise in Ship Operations, he was asked to go on a covert mission with two other officers. (Rest of the mission from Starfleet Intelligence has been deemed classified). When the mission was complete, Cummings was transferred to the USS Berlin under the command of Captain Robert Garrett as a Mission Specialist and a member of the Judge Advocate General's Office should the need arise. This would last until 2373 when Cummings would be promoted to the rank of Captain and placed at his first full-time ship assignment in six years, as Commanding Officer of the Intrepid Class USS Indefatigable. USS Indefatigable '(2373-present) ' Category:Character Profiles